1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable warmers, and more specifically, to a warmer which is insertable into a container for the purpose of warming and stirring contents of the container. The warmer has a projecting heating element and a cap for protecting the heating element from contamination and for protecting external objects from heat from the heating element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person is travelling with an infant and wishes to feed the infant, heating food can be an impractical proposition. While adults are relatively able to adjust their eating practices to constraints imposed by travel, infants and small children are not so able. It is therefore desirable to have at hand heating equipment for heating food for infants and small children.
Generally, heating equipment is both relatively bulky and to a certain extent, dependent upon cooperation with objects in its immediate environmental for fuel, disposition of exhaust, or for an electric supply. A need exists for compact heating equipment for heating bottled food which is independent of external connection or ventilation for successful operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,501, issued to Harold F. Dwinall on Feb. 18, 1923, describes a hot water bag having an internal heater the projecting heating element of which is configured similarly to that of the present invention. However, the heater of Dwinall does not accommodate battery and controls, as seen in the present invention, nor can it be employed to stir the contents of the bottle, as can the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,284, issued to Manly S. Mumford on Jun. 20, 1950, addresses this need by providing a bottle warmer heated by chemical action, with suitable chemicals being provided in consumable cartridge form. By contrast, the present invention employs electricity for energy, and is partially immersed in a bottle being warmed, rather than surrounding the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,660, issued to Jean Claude Berard on Dec. 27, 1977, describes a bottle warmer having a heating element embedded in a blanket which is fastened around the bottle. In alternative embodiments, the blanket is either exposed or enclosed. Berard's device has a base enabling the device to stand upright on a horizontal surface. By contrast, the present invention has an integral battery, an electrical cable for recharging the battery, and is partially disposed within a bottle being warmed, rather than surrounding the bottle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,068, issued to Wai-Man Ng on Apr. 18, 1995, and 5,436,429, issued to Mitchell T. Cline on Jul. 25, 1995, both illustrate electric warmers comprising essentially only blankets incorporating a heating element and an electrical feed conductor. The feed conductor in both cases is adapted to connect to the socket of a cigarette lighter in a motor vehicle. These devices lack the integral battery of the present invention, and also surround the subject bottle rather than being inserted thereinto, as is practiced with the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.